


Through the Eyes of a Child

by Titanmaster_117



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Arc 7 spoilers, Consensual Possession, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Mind Meld, Possession, Spirits, chapter 7 spoilers, of a sort, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanmaster_117/pseuds/Titanmaster_117
Summary: Through the sight of a child, she could see. And she could see him once more.(Arc 7 spoilers, all the way up to Chapter 7)
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Through the Eyes of a Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoriousdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousdragon/gifts), [Neisseria_Meningitidis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neisseria_Meningitidis/gifts), [returnbydeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnbydeath/gifts).



She looked through the eyes of the child and felt so much.

Love.

Warmth.

Care.

Affection.

The joy of being able to see her beloved for the first time in so long.

His mind had been hollowed out when she saw him. Emptied and filled with someone else.

But he was not gone.

Not completely.

He had just needed to be reminded of what he was.

And so he continued on, and found himself. He confronted himself, saved himself, and became himself.

And she watched in awe, because that was all that she could ever feel for him.

How could she not, when everything that he did regularly made the impossible an undeniable reality?

So, with new allies and abilities alike, he conquered what was once unconquerable, cast asunder those whom stood against him, and remade the life of the warden whom loved him for something that he was and wasn't.

She wanted to see him again.

She wanted to see him again so much that it might just make her heart explode.

There was an empty body nearby, its mind reduced to infancy.

She slipped herself into its bare head, and latched onto the soul of this mental infant as she came into being in the real world, unconscious and vulnerable.

And then, she woke up, and saw the face of her beloved.

She couldn't help herself. She let the child take control, and the young girl cooed out a gurgle, and proceeded to lick his face.

It was probably the most adorable thing that she had ever seen.

But then, his body stirred, and awoke.

And then, hers did too.

The other her.

Wide blue stared into sharp mean brown.

They were ignorant of the world around them.

And of him.

They only knew of his smell-

No no no no no no no

-And the child that she made her mind a home. The one that had tried to ruin him not long ago.

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

A fight broke out.

An argument.

A squabble.

A fisticuff-

She was strangling him she was strangling him let him go let him go let him go-

NO!

STOP IT!

LET ME GO!

LET ME BE WITH HIM!

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

HE'S NOT WITH THEM!

HE NEVER WILL BE!

WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!

LET!

ME!

GO!

LET!

ME!

GO!

LET!

ME!

GO-

He found them.

He saved them.

Other Her was injured, her leg scarred and bloody.

Traps behind them (Thankfully) Failed.

A hunter's arrow tore a tree in twain behind them.

She (And she) Screamed and cried as she was dragged down into the pit below, arms that were hers and not his trying to comfort her as they were brought down and then pulled up into a place that was not their own surrounded by people that were not their own.

What did they want with them?

What did they desire from them?

What did they-

He's here!

There he was, just before the lip of the tent.

She and the child were in agreement. They leapt out of the tent and into his arms. They were still as strong and warm and masculine as ever.

She just wished he wouldn't look that way at her, even if it was at her and not at her.

Because clinging to his arm would be much more fun if it didn't look like he was going to vomit every time that he looked at her.

And now, they were together again, with the child that she inhabited laying herself on the lap of the woman that she once was (So this is how it felt like. She suddenly understood why he loved these so much), Being fed next to the man that she wanted to be with as he looked at her (But not her) In unveiled anger.

She wished to hold him.

She wished to be held by him.

She just wished...

She just wished to be with him, once again.

Why couldn't she have that?

Why did the universe hate her so much?

…

…

…

…

She would not give this world the pleasure of breaking her.

Not now.

Not ever.

If Od Laguna wished to tear her will apart at the jokes that it made of her life, then she would stitch herself back together and deliver an even worse riposte onto the world itself.

And if she had to fight the Witch Cult, or Vollachia, or even the Great Dragon itself, at full strength and power, then so be it.

As long as she could be with the man that she loved, then it would all be worth it.

And so, Rem chose to sit and watch and wait patiently behind the eyes of Louis Arneb as they sat with Natsuki Subaru and the Rem that was and was not her.

After all, she had waited patiently in her slumber for over a year.

She could wait a little longer.

At least she was here with him now, in some shape or form.

She smiled.

She couldn't wait to see the joys that her hero would bring.


End file.
